Treacherous
by ChipmunkStories
Summary: Alvin moves with his new family to a hotel. He has been told by the staff that he lost his family in that very accident after which he was brought in the orphanage. Is this his happy ever after or life will be darker than before? Read and find out
1. Moving

I was led into the office by Brittany. There were butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to see my new family. I ran my hands over my hair just to make sure that they were in place. Then with shivering hands and feet I went inside the office and saw them... my going to be parents. Their back was turned towards me, so I couldn't see their faces. I looked at Eleanor, the head of the orphanage who suddenly noticed me in the room and her eyes lit up with joy, expressing how relieved she was of finally seeing me moving into a family.

"Here he is!" Eleanor told the couple and they turned, stood up to face me. I looked up at the chipette in front of me, she was a tall and slim lady who looked as if she must be in her 40s. She had green eyes and was wearing a high-waisted skirt paired with a high-neck blouse. The chipmunk standing next to her was again tall and had gray eyes... he was well-dressed in a gray suit and looked a very stern man from his whole appearance.

The chipette started walking towards me and held my hand and started with a smile, "I'm so pleased to see you. You are just like I imagined you-"  
"Like WE imagined our would be daughter to be." Said the chipmunk cutting her off.  
I looked at the chipette's expression. She blinked her eyes in an awkward manner as if she has been stopped from saying something she wasn't supposed to.

"Alvin." Eleanor stood from her chair and came forward. "Meet your new family. This is Mrs. Vinny." she said pointing towards the lady. "Your new mother and this kind man standing here is ."  
Mr. Harry extended his hand towards him and I shake it. I was trying to control my smile and hide my excitement from them.  
"I suppose everything happened in such a rush that you mustn't have packed anything yet." Said Mrs. Harry.

"Well... yes!" I replied shyly.  
"Ok then let's get to your room and start packing."  
"It's alright you don't need to take so much pain... I mean I'll be fine."  
"No... from now on I'm your mother right so c'mon let me help you." Mrs. Harry insisted so I agreed on taking her help. I led her through the hallways into my room. While I was opening my wardrobe and taking my clothes out, I noticed Mrs. Vinny picking up my photograph from the corner of my bed and looking at it so deeply as if she was trying to examine something and then she noticed me staring at her awkwardly and she kept the photo back. I felt sorry because I thought I had embarrassed her.

"I... was... j-just seeing how beautiful..." She said nervously.  
"It's alright you can see my photographs whenever you want. I have more, would you like to..." I turned towards the drawers to take all my photos out when she suddenly said panicking.

"No... no it's alright actually we don't have much time, actually my daughter must be back home very soon... can you just take a pair of night suit.. I mean all these clothes you have don't look that good to me... we'll buy something new tomorrow, just pick that night suit of yours and don't worry it'll fit in my bag."

She quickly took the night suit from my hand and stuffed it into her bag and then she held my hand and brought me back to the office. Her behavior was weird and somehow disturbing as well.  
"Ok... I guess we should be leaving if we're done with all the formalities?" Vinny asked Eleanor.

"Well of course, from now on Alvin is all yours." Eleanor replied with a smile and her words made my stomach twist. She was right from now on I belonged to an entirely new family... their way of living, custom and traditions will be mine whether I like it or not. Now I understood the sensitivity of the entire situation and that made me swallow a lump in my throat, but I faked a smile and waved everyone goodbye.

I stepped out of the orphanage and glanced back to have one last look at the place which has been my shelter for past 7 years. The building has remained exactly the same for all these years except the fact that the white color has lost its shine. I looked at the playground and the swings, and smiled remembering how many times have I fell down from that swing. I brushed away all these memories from my mind to make a way for new ones. I waited for Mr. Harry to take his car out of the parking and then went forward to sit inside the car. It was a black colored Maserati and believe me when I say this I never ever imagined myself to even see this car in reality, let alone sit in it and accepting the fact that this is my own car now because I was officially their daughter was something out of my imagination. I enjoyed the ride through busy New York roads. The snow-covered lane looked strangely beautiful and then Mr. Woodson took a turn and I saw four beautiful houses in front of me. No... not houses they were like mansions... large, beautiful buildings and a symbol of elegance. Wow! But which one of the four would be my house? I questioned myself.

"Here we are." Stated Mr. Harry as he stopped his car in front of a chocolate-colored mansion. "This is your new house." He said while the large front door opened and the car went inside. The house was beautiful... there were gardens with fountains and beautiful flowers. I was so happy to see that this is the place where I will be spending rest of my life.

"Good morning sir." A chipmunk dressed in blue uniform opened the door of the car for Mr. Harry and he got off the car. He did the same for Mrs. Woodson and for ME. Oh! I was feeling like a princess. The huge white entrance door was opened and we were welcomed by a lady dressed as the caretaker. "This is Mrs. Miller, our housemaid." Said Mrs. Vinny and I simply nodded. "You must be very tired right?" Mrs. Vinny asked me and without even waiting for an answer she told Mrs. Miller to take me to my room. I followed Mrs. Miller up a flight of spiral staircase which led to a corridor. I looked around and the walls of the corridor were filled with photographs and paintings but strangely there was no photograph of any child. I remember Mrs. Vinny mentioning her daughter back at the orphanage, but there was no photograph of hers in the corridor.

"This is your room." Said Mrs. Miller and her words made me snap out of my thoughts. I went inside the room and it was as beautiful as I expected it to be and a little more than that. The walls were painted in a cherry pink color and there was a queen style bed covered with silky bed sheet. "Thank you so much." I told Mrs. Underwood.

"You're welcome dear. I guess now you should rest and let me know if you need anything. There's an interconnected phone just beside your bed, press 5 and I'll be at your service." She said with a bow and I found it a bit amusing, but I controlled my laughter because I didn't want to offend her. "Sure and thanks once again." I replied and she simply nodded with a smile.

I heard the slam of the door and I quickly jumped onto my bed and close my eyes. I have never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"Welcome to your new life Alvin." I told myself and then dozed off to sleep.


	2. A New Day

I woke up the next morning and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the tinted window and the room was looking even more beautiful. I stood up and went inside the bathroom but then I came back into the room as soon as I realized that all my clothes were back there at the orphanage and I have nothing to wear. So I rang the bell of the intercom and Mrs. Miller picked up the phone on the other end.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Miller said in a sweet tone.  
"Good morning." I replied.  
"So what do you need for now because there's still 2 hours to go before breakfast."  
I looked up at the clock to check the time and it was 8:00 am, this means that breakfast takes place at 10:00 am every day... hmmm.  
"No... I... I just wanted to ask you, can I get some clothes to wear because Mrs. Vinny told me that she is going to provide me with clothes so I didn't bring my own... but I think she forgot." I said very embarrassingly.  
"Oh! She never mentioned that to me, but you don't worry I'll see what I can do for you."

With that she cut off the line and I sat on my bed and waited. After a while I heard a knock on the door, I stood up and went towards the door and open. Surprisingly, Mrs. Vinny was standing on the other end.

"Good morning." I wished her and she just smiled and entered the room.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you... I was really exhausted and I completely forgot about the clothes." She said while scratching her head.  
"It's completely alright... I can understand." I replied, sounding as kind as I could have.

"Ok well... I guess I have wasted enough time in talking. Well I just wanted you to know that I have brought you some of my clothes. You can see whichever fits you.'' She said.

My face immediately dropped and shriveled like a brinjal which she noticed immediately and burst into laughter. I blushed because I figured out the reason behind her laughter.

"Don't worry." She began, ''You'll only have to wear my clothes for today because this evening we're going shopping.''

"What?" I jumped at this and why wouldn't I, it was the first time in years that I was going for shopping to buy my own new clothes. Now who wouldn't be excited.  
"Ok, then choose your clothes and get ready, we'll be having breakfast-"  
"At 10 am." Oh my! I just can't help cutting people off, can I. "Um... well Mrs. Miller informed me this morning." I said just to cover up my mistake.  
"Ok then, see you at the breakfast table." She said sternly and then walked out of the room while closing the door behind her. I looked at the clothes that she had left behind... they were extremely boring. Gray shirts, black trousers and skirts and no sign of pleasant color, but when I looked at the labels I was amazed... Gucci, Roberto Cavalli she had it all. Wow! My shopping trip is going to be very exciting.

I met my new family at the breakfast table which was arranged so grandly as if I were having breakfast with the Queen, but considering the expensive clothes they wear, the lavish cars they drive and the grand house they live in... breakfast wasn't such a big thing. And then I met her at the breakfast table... Annabell, daughter of the Woodson's. She was a young 12-year-old girl with brown eyes and dark chestnut hair. She looked very shy and didn't say a word the entire time we had our breakfast. And as soon as the breakfast got over, she quickly said goodbye to everyone and went into her room. Mr. Harry did the same and went for work and I was left alone with on the table.

"Um... wondering something." Mrs. Vinny broke the silence.  
"No... nothing." I replied looking confused.  
"Fine, then you can get back to your room and relax, while I'm gonna go and meet my mother but don't worry I'll be back by evening." She stood up and turned her back while I quickly stood up and stopped her.  
"Mrs. Vinny, can I just have a look around the house if you don't mind?" I said.  
"Well, yes but make sure you don't damage anything and please just look around the house and not the entire neighborhood, ok?" She replied.  
"Fine, thank you." I turned around excitedly.  
"And one more thing," she made me turn around with her words. "don't call me 'Mrs. Vinny' call me mom." And then she left the dinning hall and her words made me feel very pleased.


	3. Tour

I was having a nice tour around the house. The gardens were absolutely beautiful. There was also a library which had one of the most amazing collections. Well, I must confess that I'm an avid reader, so the library was definitely a place where I found peace. I sat down on the chair and picked up Carolyn Miller's Nancy Grew to read. After reading for half an hour, I got bored and kept the book back on the shelf and decided to leave the library, but that didn't happen as a book caught my attention. There was a book lying on one of the topmost shelves. It was a very thick book having a beautiful blue and gold cover but strangely it had no title. I looked around the library to find something with the help of which I could reach the book when suddenly I heard some footsteps just outside the library. I quickly went out of the library and found that Anabell was quickly rushing up the stairs.

'It must've been her'. I thought.  
I forgot about the book and headed straight towards my bedroom and sat on the bed. My mind was filled with questions now.

Anabell's strange behavior had caught my attention and made me convince that there is something strange going on in this family and then a question struck my mind. A question that changed all the equations. And the question was- 'Why did the Harry's adopt me?' I spoke aloud.

Strangely I didn't have any answer to my own question. I couldn't see any reason which would justify my presence in this family. Firstly, it wasn't a case of a young couple having no child... the harry's were a middle-aged couple already having a 12-year-old daughter. Secondly, their daughter seemed to be quite uninterested in me, that means it wasn't a case of a 12-year-old screaming at the top of her voice that she wants to have an elder sister and her parents telling her that they can buy one for her. So why? Why did the Harry's adopt a 17-year-old girl from a small orphanage in New York? Why? The question was roaming wild in my head. Suddenly, I started to fear living in this house and why wouldn't I? Just think about it living in a house where you're not needed! Mrs. Rose came up in the evening and asked me to get ready to go for shopping. Strangely, as soon as I heard about shopping I completely forgot about all the questions in my head and quickly tied my hair and then went downstairs in the lobby where Mrs. Vinny was waiting for me.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long, actually my mom insisted on having tea with her so I had to stay a bit longer." Said Mrs. Vinny.  
"No... not at all, actually I didn't even realize how my time passed by." I said with a smile which clearly was an indicator of how excited I was to go for shopping.

"Ok then, let's not keep you waiting any longer, come on let's go."

Mrs. Rose picked up her bag and went towards the main door and I followed her. We sat into the black Maserati and drove off to New York's best designer store. We stopped at Gucci.

"Ok... I've made an appointment with the designers, so they can help you with all the styling." Said Mrs. Rose and then we got off the car and went straight into the store. There we were welcomed by two young designers.

"Hello mam. Welcome to the store." Said the brunette.  
"Well, thank you. Actually I called up this morning for an appointment. I am here to buy some clothes for my daughter." Said Mrs. Rose.  
The other girl went towards the counter and opened up her laptop to check the appointment. "Mam, can I kindly know your name." Said the sales girl.

"Mrs. Rose Woodson." The girl looked up at her laptop and said, "Right mam, you have your appointment fixed with Carla, she must be here any minute. You can wait till then."  
Mrs. Rose then went towards the couch and sat there and I did the same. I looked around the store, it wasn't very crowded and there were just a few more ladies quietly looking at the dresses. Even I looked at the dresses they were just fab! There were dresses of every color stacked in rows... they were just a treat to the eyes.

"Here you are." Mrs. Rose exclaimed suddenly and I looked up to find a petite lady walking towards us. She had gray eyes and red hair and was wearing a formal suit.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Said Carla and then gave the high-class style hug to Mrs. Rose and then to me.  
"Oh! So this is your daughter. How many years did you mention about her being in London?" Said Carla.  
"Well, seven years." Mrs. Rose replied.  
Wait - what were they talking about. I was totally confused but I didn't say anything because I thought it would be much better to ask Mrs. Rose about it when we're alone.  
"Ok then, are you ready?" Asked Carla and I nodded. "Fine so let me show you some of the pieces from the latest collection, come."

I followed Carla to a rack which was stacked with some of the most beautiful dresses in the world.  
"I guess this would suit you." Carla said while showing me a blue-colored dress which I completely adored and agreed to buy. After that we bought a few more dresses from the store and then headed towards Roberto Cavalli. Mrs. Vinny picked up all the dresses from the new collection.

Wow! I couldn't believe it. This was height of luxury. We got all this shopping bags loaded in the car but the shopping didn't end there. We went to Jimmy Choo and Louis Vuitton to shop for shoes and bags. I was feeling at the top of this world. Just think about it... how would you feel if everything with a price tag could be in your shopping bag? 


	4. Ever After

I was having a nice tour around the house. The gardens were absolutely beautiful. There was also a library which had one of the most amazing collections. Well, I must confess that I'm an avid reader, so the library was definitely a place where I found peace. I sat down on the chair and picked up Carolyn Miller's Nancy Grew to read. After reading for half an hour, I got bored and kept the book back on the shelf and decided to leave the library, but that didn't happen as a book caught my attention. There was a book lying on one of the topmost shelves. It was a very thick book having a beautiful blue and gold cover but strangely it had no title. I looked around the library to find something with the help of which I could reach the book when suddenly I heard some footsteps just outside the library. I quickly went out of the library and found that Anabell was quickly rushing up the stairs.

'It must've been her'. I thought.  
I forgot about the book and headed straight towards my bedroom and sat on the bed. My mind was filled with questions now.

Anabell's strange behavior had caught my attention and made me convince that there is something strange going on in this family and then a question struck my mind. A question that changed all the equations. And the question was- 'Why did the Harry's adopt me?' I spoke aloud.

Strangely I didn't have any answer to my own question. I couldn't see any reason which would justify my presence in this family. Firstly, it wasn't a case of a young couple having no child... the harry's were a middle-aged couple already having a 12-year-old daughter. Secondly, their daughter seemed to be quite uninterested in me, that means it wasn't a case of a 12-year-old screaming at the top of her voice that she wants to have an elder sister and her parents telling her that they can buy one for her. So why? Why did the Harry's adopt a 17-year-old girl from a small orphanage in New York? Why? The question was roaming wild in my head. Suddenly, I started to fear living in this house and why wouldn't I? Just think about it living in a house where you're not needed! Mrs. Rose came up in the evening and asked me to get ready to go for shopping. Strangely, as soon as I heard about shopping I completely forgot about all the questions in my head and quickly tied my hair and then went downstairs in the lobby where Mrs. Vinny was waiting for me.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long, actually my mom insisted on having tea with her so I had to stay a bit longer." Said Mrs. Vinny.  
"No... not at all, actually I didn't even realize how my time passed by." I said with a smile which clearly was an indicator of how excited I was to go for shopping.

"Ok then, let's not keep you waiting any longer, come on let's go."

Mrs. Rose picked up her bag and went towards the main door and I followed her. We sat into the black Maserati and drove off to New York's best designer store. We stopped at Gucci.

"Ok... I've made an appointment with the designers, so they can help you with all the styling." Said Mrs. Rose and then we got off the car and went straight into the store. There we were welcomed by two young designers.

"Hello mam. Welcome to the store." Said the brunette.  
"Well, thank you. Actually I called up this morning for an appointment. I am here to buy some clothes for my daughter." Said Mrs. Rose.  
The other girl went towards the counter and opened up her laptop to check the appointment. "Mam, can I kindly know your name." Said the sales girl.

"Mrs. Rose Woodson." The girl looked up at her laptop and said, "Right mam, you have your appointment fixed with Carla, she must be here any minute. You can wait till then."  
Mrs. Rose then went towards the couch and sat there and I did the same. I looked around the store, it wasn't very crowded and there were just a few more ladies quietly looking at the dresses. Even I looked at the dresses they were just fab! There were dresses of every color stacked in rows... they were just a treat to the eyes.

"Here you are." Mrs. Rose exclaimed suddenly and I looked up to find a petite lady walking towards us. She had gray eyes and red hair and was wearing a formal suit.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Said Carla and then gave the high-class style hug to Mrs. Vinny and then to me.  
"Oh! So this is your daughter. How many years did you mention about her being in London?" Said Carla.  
"Well, seven years." Mrs. Vinny replied.  
Wait - what were they talking about. I was totally confused but I didn't say anything because I thought it would be much better to ask Mrs. Rose about it when we're alone.  
"Ok then, are you ready?" Asked Carla and I nodded. "Fine so let me show you some of the pieces from the latest collection, come."

I followed Carla to a rack which was stacked with some of the most beautiful dresses in the world.  
"I guess this would suit you." Carla said while showing me a blue-colored dress which I completely adored and agreed to buy. After that we bought a few more dresses from the store and then headed towards Roberto Cavalli. Mrs. Vinny picked up all the dresses from the new collection.

Wow! I couldn't believe it. This was height of luxury. We got all this shopping bags loaded in the car but the shopping didn't end there. We went to Jimmy Choo and Louis Vuitton to shop for shoes and bags. I was feeling at the top of this world. Just think about it... how would you feel if everything with a price tag could be in your shopping bag?


	5. Plane Ride

I stepped out of the airplane and believe me- after having the very first flight of my life, I was definitely not feeling well. Right at the exit of the airport a car was waiting for us to take us to our new home.

As we sat in the car. I felt happy that Annabell was sitting next to me. We silently drove off the roads of Malibu, California. I looked at the roads, the buildings and all. California was definitely a very different place from New York, it was more lively and cheerful than New York. On our way I tried to steal a moment to talk to Annabell.  
"So have you been here before?'' I asked.  
''Yes.'' She replied with her face completely expressionless.  
"Um... which place do you prefer more.''  
"Home.''  
I was shocked at her answer... home?  
"No... no I mean New York or California?" I asked her, thinking that she might not have understood the question.  
"Home.'' She replied again.

I couldn't say anything more. I had no reply because what she said wasn't something that I could understand. Maybe that's just an answer of a naive child!  
"Here we are.'' Exclaimed Mrs. Vinny.  
I looked at our new house, though it wasn't as big as our house in New York but somehow I liked it more... it just seemed more like home!  
We got off the car, this time ourselves and went inside the house. It was a properly furnished house and had a big window facing towards the sea. Wow! Our house is located near the sea.  
''Common let us show you your bedroom.'' Said Mr. Harry.  
I turned around to face him in surprise. It was the first time he talked to me after taking me in their family. I smiled and followed him upstairs to my new room.

My new room was big and pink. It had a window facing the sea. Mr. Harry took off the white covers from the bed, study table and the couch. The entire furniture was so proper for a girl that it occurred to me that it might have been occupied by a girl before.  
"Um... dad?'' I said and believe me it took a lot from me to say dad.  
"Yes.'' He quickly turned around with a shine in his eyes, telling me that he was longing to hear that word from me.  
"I just wanted to know if this house was occupied by someone else before.''  
"No... actually we came to live here a year ago. You know my business has always been like this but to be honest we've spent most of our years here in California. I never liked going back to New York. It always...'' Then he suddenly stopped and I could see that his eyes were full of sadness. As if he has been reminded of some kind of a bad experience.

''Um... so will I be attending school here.''  
''Well, yes of course. Ok you make yourself comfortable I'll go and check the rest of the house.''  
I nodded to him and then he left the room. It was the first time in so many days that my opinion about Mr. Harry changed. Suddenly he no longer appeared to be rough and tough but more of a softy! I was just looking around the new house when suddenly I heard some noises coming from Mr. and Mrs. Woodson's bedroom. Okay... I know it's not good to listen to someone's conversation like that but it seemed important so I did.

''What are you talking about? This is just impossible, remember what the doctor's said?'' Said Mr. Harry.  
''I know but I don't want to take any risks.'' Said Mrs. Vinny in a very harsh manner.  
'What risks were they talking about?' I wondered.  
"Even if that happens, what's wrong about it?'' Mr. Harry continued arguing.  
''Look, it can lead to a fatal end. Don't you realize? Look! I don't want to hear any further arguments, clear? He's is not going to attend any school here.'' Said Mrs. Vinny, finally ending the conversation and a silence developed.  
But her last words made it very clear that they were talking about me.

I started walking back to my room with my mind again filled with questions. What was the risk of sending me to school? How will it lead to a fatal end? And Mr. Harry mentioned about a doctor also... what is going on?  
I stepped inside my bedroom and sat on the bed. My mind full of questions. What's wrong with this place? Since the day I've come here, these people are just arousing questions in my mind and till now even the previous ones haven't been answered and they have given rise to some new questions... what the heck! 


	6. Life

The next morning when I woke up or rather should I say I decided to stand up from my bed because all the questions didn't actually let me sleep. I decided that today I would finally get all my questions answered, no matter what happens. After taking a shower and getting dressed in clothes which Mrs. Vinny bought for me herself, and I must say that she had a really good fashion sense because all the clothes were very trendy, or maybe I'm wrong... all the high label dresses had to be good only.

At the breakfast table, I didn't say anything but I just heard my family's conversation thinking that may be I'll get to hear something useful.  
"So when are you thinking of getting back to work?" Asked Mrs. Vinny.  
"Well, I contacted the manager yesterday and everything is sailing smoothly, I think the employees will get to see their boss next week till then just let them enjoy." Answered Mr. Harry with a mocking smile on his face.

I didn't know that this man had a sense of humor too!  
"But you can't take your business so lightly and especially these days when the market is too tight." Mrs. Vinny continued to argue.  
I guess this lady likes the sound of her own voice and the most annoying fact about her is that she always wants to get all the things done on her own way... ridiculous! I just rolled my eyes over her argument.

"Since when did you start taking interested in all these official things. I guess Gucci and Versace were more important for you than the stock market, isn't it?" Mr. Harry said with a smirk which completely annoyed Mrs. Vinny.  
And I felt like laughing out loud but luckily I controlled my laughter.  
Mrs. Vinny turned red with anger and then stormed off the breakfast table straight into her bedroom.

"Don't mind her. She's not always like this, but I don't know she's acting a little weird these days. You don't worry, she'll be fine in few days... must be tired of all the traveling you know," Mr. Harry told me and then 'bang'!  
Brittany spoke for the very first time on this precious occasion... "What do you mean 'she'll be fine', my mother is fine. It's you who needs to rest because it's all because of you."  
My head was literally spinning. Just look at the way that girl spoke to her father... I mean who does that, at least not a 12-year-old girl like her! I mean she isn't even a teenager yet. What's wrong with her.

Mr. Harry quietly sat on the table shriveled and embarrassed while Annabell went straight to her mother and I shouldn't forget to mention that she gave me a very dirty look before climbing the staircase. What was wrong with her? Maybe that's how the kids have become these days in California or maybe she's a highly pampered child which I disagree to believe myself!

So what was the reason for her bitterness towards Mr. Harry? Urgrrh! Another question in my head! 


	7. Breakfast

A week passed smoothly in the Woodson house and I kept doing my detective work side by side but until now I haven't found anything useful. Just when I was starting to lose my interest in unraveling the mystery of Woodson house thinking that there's nothing wrong with the house and it's just me who is over scrutinizing everything, life gave me another blow! My mom and dad were out of the house for some reason and Annabell was at her friend's place. Yes... She does have friends. I rolled my eyes on the thought, like what kind of friends she must be having.

Well, I'm a curious young chipmunk, so I just couldn't miss the chance of checking out my neighborhood, something that I have not done until now. There were 2 houses next to ours but what was I supposed to do? I just cannot knock on their doors and say 'Hey! I'm Felicia, the recently adopted child of the Woodsons!' So I decided to just take a walk around the neighborhood, when suddenly I saw a girl sitting on the bench. She looked to be about the same age as mine, with long black hair and amber eyes. She was sitting very quietly on the bench reading a book. She looked up and as soon as she saw me, she smiled and then started walking towards me.

"Hey!" She said.  
"Hello." I replied smiling at her.  
"So you're new here?"  
"Well yes, just been a week and a few days."  
"Um... by the way where's your house?"  
"There." I said pointing towards our house.  
"You mean the Woodson house?" She smirked strangely.  
"Yes... anything wrong?"  
"No... but the Woodsons still live here, I saw them this morning." She said sounding confused.  
"Oh! You're getting me wrong I live with the Woodsons, I haven't purchased this house from them."  
"Oh... but how?"  
"How should I tell her?" I wondered.  
"Actually the Woodsons..."  
"What are you doing here?" Said Mrs. Vinny who appeared from nowhere and cut me off.  
"Actually I was just..." I tried to explain, but she wasn't ready to listen to me.  
"C'mon let's get back." Said Mrs. Rose and dragged me back towards our house. But wasn't it too rude of her? Rather it was very weird and yes, just when I was thinking that everything is fine, my world again turned upside down.

During dinner the whole house was in silence and all that was audible was the cracking noise of the forks and knives. I was completely frustrated and I'm very bad at patience so I finally broke the ice, "I have a question." And then three pairs of eyes started gazing at me as if I've declared myself a terrorist.

"Well, go on." Finally Mr. Harry said.  
"What is going on? Why do you treat me like a pet? Why do I have to do all the things according to you? Why all you guys ever want is to keep me confined in these four walls? Why are you suffocating me like this?" I asked all these questions in just one breath.

"Enough!" Shouted Mrs. Vinny. "What do you think of yourself? We gave you a new life. You should feel obliged poor creature." Mrs. Vinny said these words with her eyes full of cruelty. Poor creature! Is this lady crazy? How dare she call me like that?

"Vinny!" Mr. Harry began, who suddenly acted like my knight in shining armor. "This is not the way to talk to your daughter!" Go daddy!  
"You're forgetting something." Said Mrs. Vinny while staring deeply in Mr. Harry's eyes as if she was giving him some reminder. This statement suddenly changed the entire equation.  
Mr. Woodson suddenly stopped arguing as if Mrs. Rose had him on gunpoint. Suddenly I felt so lonely... as if Mrs. Rose has just made me realize that I'm nothing but an orphan, a thing with a price tag which has been bought by her! 


	8. Sleepless Nights

I couldn't sleep the entire night... the event on the dinner table completely shook me. I couldn't help but let my tears just slowly roll down my cheeks. I woke up the next morning on a wet pillow reminding me that I had been crying all night. I sat on my bed and looked around the room. I felt so unsure of what to do next. I just felt like running away from here. I looked down at my hands to avoid crying again when suddenly I heard a knock on the door, and believe me it wasn't needed as the person opened the door without my approval.

Mrs. Vinny was standing right in front of my bed waiting for me to look at her but I didn't... I was hurt! "Alvin I am..." She began. "There's no need to apologize or tell me you didn't mean it or I should forget it." I cut her off and said it all in one breath. "But give me a chance." She said while sitting next to me on the bed and taking my hand. "Listen! I know you are very disturbed but believe me there's nothing wrong with us... we're not against you. I just feel like whenever we try to talk to you, there's always this... this wall you're holding up against us and that's what frustrated me, and that's it!" She said all of this in a very calm tone. I didn't know what to say but I had to do, so I began, "You mean I can live in this house without any tension?"

"Of course you can."  
"But what about my freedom?"  
"Look! The people around here aren't trustworthy and that's why I suggest you to stay at home."  
"Fine! I'll do what you say." I smiled at her. She gave me a pat on my cheek and then left the room. I smiled to myself... you know why? Because now I was ready to play this game they were playing with me... but now I'll make the rules!

At the breakfast table everything went out normal. Nobody discussed anything about last night and quietly ate their portions. Mr. Harry left for work and Mrs. Vinny for shopping, means leaving me and Brittany alone in the house. As soon as Brittany left the breakfast table I sat on the couch and relaxed but that doesn't mean that I was in any kind of mood to take a break. Now, I just know what to do... no more interrogations with them but getting answers from other people and I know exactly who that person is! My lip curled up to a side with an amazing idea in my mind... 1, 2, 3 and action! 


	9. New Freind

I stepped out of the house with an amazing idea in my head. Yes, I knew that I have just been warned by my mother that it is dangerous for me to walk out of the house, but this time I am in a mood to believe more in myself than anybody else. I started looking around for the chipette I met the other day. I stopped right in front of my house but just couldn't knock... I just felt very awkward. I saw a car stopping right in front of the house and the chipette stepped out of it. Obviously, she was surprised to see me.

"Hey, how are you?" She said while coming towards me. She was holding her pet in her hands.  
"Fine. Just came to tell you that I'm sorry for my mother's behavior." I began.  
"Ah! No problem... but Mrs. Vinny ain't your mother, right? She can't be."  
"Well... that's what I wanted to tell you that day."

"Ok... then come in we'll have a nice chat." She smiled and welcomed me inside the house.  
"Have a seat." She pointed to the big sofa which was as soft as feather. I settled myself in and our conversation began.

"By the way I'm Juliet." Said the chipette.  
"Nice name. Well, I'm Alvin." I said while extending my hand towards her.  
"So we were talking about Mrs. Vinny being your mother?"  
"Oh yes, actually I belonged to an orphanage in New York and the Woodsons adopted me... that's it."  
"Oh... I'm sorry... I... I didn't know."  
"It's alright."  
"Hmmm... so how is it going with the Woodsons?"  
"Well... I don't know yet. I'm just a little confused."  
"Confused? About what?"  
"The Harry-Vinnys."  
Juliet cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Julliet to be frank I came here to talk to you about them. I mean you may find it funny, but I think there's something wrong with them and I don't why I should trust you? I mean you're a stranger to me but I still do."

"Well, yes I'm a stranger to you but not to the Harry-Vinnys. No matter how much Mrs. Vinny try to ignore and pretend that they don't know me or my family, they cannot hide the fact that once we were just like a family."

"You mean you and the Harry-Vinnys were like family."  
"Yes, we were."

"But then why was Mrs. Vinny so annoyed when she saw me with you?" I asked.  
"Well... I think it's natural for her to behave like that. Maybe I'm just a constant reminder of their..." Alice stopped speaking and looked down and quietly glanced at the marble flooring.

"Of what?" I asked... maybe there's a piece of information there.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Juliet's eyes were filled with tears... tears which she held back so strongly that they didn't cross the brim of her eyes and just dried there. "I think we're done for today. If there's anyway I can help you, please let me know." Said Alice while getting up from the sofa.

"But we need to talk." I insisted.  
"I don't think I can help you with it."

"Fine... great! I am so fine with this behavior because you know what... I have got used to it. I'm used to being denied, abandoned, ignored and helpless that your behavior doesn't hurt me. Oh my, I was so wrong about you... I thought you would help me, but you just turned out like everybody else. You're all so selfish." I said it all in her face and then stomped out of the house.

I didn't eat anything after that incident and went straight to sleep in my bedroom. The next morning I woke up early and went downstairs. The whole house was very quiet and every one was asleep. I went out into the backyard and gazed at the sky and took a deep breath. Then I sat down on the bench and looked at Alice's house and regretted my meeting with her.

"Hey."  
I looked around to see a chipmunk just about the age of Mrs. Vinny standing near the fence. I smiled at her and then stood up.  
"Hey... morning." I said while walking towards him.  
"Good morning dear. You're an early riser ha?"  
"No, I just slept early last night."  
"I see."

"By the way I'm Alvin and you are?"  
"I'm George... Juliet's father."  
'Oh God! Now even her father is here to insult me.' I thought "Don't worry. I just wanted to talk to you." He said.  
"It's alright. I am not upset with your daughter."

"Hmm... Do you mind coming out?" She said and I realized that we both were still standing across the fence. I stepped out and then we walked down the streets. I wasn't worried about Mrs. Vinny because I knew she would be asleep for another hour or so.

"Look... I know Alice's behavior wasn't justified, but what she faced at her age cannot be easy for anyone to forget." Said George.

"Sorry. I don't get you."

"Well, Juliet was just 10 years old when she lost her best friend. She hasn't had a friend since then. When she started talking to you I thought she'll move on but yesterday you again reminded her of her lost friend and she just lost control."

"I'm sorry but how did I-?"  
"Well, if you have time I have a long story to tell that might be helpful to you."  
"Sure, I have another hour."

"Fine." He said and turned around to sit on the bench and I sat beside him.  
"The Harry-Vinnys and our family have been living here for 20 years... well almost!" He sighed. "Everything was fine. When Vinny came here, we became friends very quickly and not just us but even our kids... Juliet found her best friend in Lily. They both spent the best days of their childhood together."

"Wait, who was Lily?" I asked. George became quiet.  
"Can you answer me?" I said.  
"Sure... but promise me you won't tell anybody about it?"  
"I promise."  
"Lily was Mr. Harry's eldest daughter. She was very close to her dad. She was a beautiful girl, she wasn't just like you... she had blonde hair. Oh and she was so innocent. I still cannot forget her smile."

"What happened to her? Where's she now?"  
"She died."  
"What?"

"Yes... just before her 11th birthday Vinny decided to take her to New York for a vacation. Mr. Harry was already there for a meeting. Vinny decided that they would give him a surprise... she told me that. But the night they were leaving for the airport they met with an accident and Lily... we lost her." There were tears in George's eyes and no she couldn't stop them from flowing down.

"I can't believe this... they had a daughter!"

"Mr. Harry was completely shaken after the accident. He refused to believe that she died... he just went mad and why wouldn't he? They didn't even find her dead body... they said it went deep down in the sea... and." Katherine was choked. I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Mr. George today you've helped me a lot. The information is very much important to me. Can I know what happened after that?"

"Nothing important but yes... the Woodsons became quite shelled. Vinny stopped speaking to me and gave a very harsh look at Juliet whenever she saw her. Maybe Juliet reminded her of her loss."

"I understand." I glanced at my watch and realized it was time for me to leave. "Mr. George, thank you so much for letting me know so much. You don't know how grateful I am to you. I guess I should leave know, but if you think there's anything more important that I should know please do tell me."

"Sure... I will." He smiled at me. I went towards my house and gave his one last glance and mouthed thank you. So I guess my personal investigation is finally bearing fruits and I know that Lily's got something to do with all the questions in my mind. 


	10. Lies

At the breakfast table my entire mind was focused at only one thing... LILY!  
"What happened? You don't look so good." Said Mr. Harry.  
"Nothing like that, I am just fine." I replied.  
"Thinking about something?" Asked Vinny.  
"No... no!" I replied.  
"Don't lie." Said Vinny.  
ARGH! This lady just can't stop arguing.  
"Am not lying and even if I am, I don't think I have anything important to share." I replied rudely.  
"It's alright." Said Vinny calmly.  
I rolled my eyes and continued to eat the pancake.

In the evening when I was going downstairs I overheard Vinny and Brittany's conversation.  
"Don't worry he'll never know anything... I wouldn't let that happen." Said Vinny.  
"But you promised... and that's why we're here, remember? Now I can't act any longer." Replied Brittany.  
"Just be patient dear... just a little more time and then everything will be fine, and we'll live happily ever after."  
And then both of them started laughing.  
I was taken aback. What were they talking about? Whatever it was, it definitely sounded evil.

At night when I was sleeping I had a weird dream-

'A girl was sitting on a swing in the backyard of the house and there was a man whose face was blurred.

He said, "Come down baby, you'll fall... come." And then the girl swung hardly and fell straight onto the ground and hit her head on the rock and started bleeding. The man quickly rushed towards her and wiped her tears and said, "Don't worry, daddy's gonna fix you."'

I opened up my eyes and realized that the dream had ended along with the night. But what was that dream about? The girl was swinging in the backyard of this house which looked exactly the same now, only the swing is absent. Was the girl on the swing Lily, or someone else? I guess I'll never know.  
So I just pushed aside the dream from my mind and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got down I saw that Mr. Harry was already leaving for his office and there was no one at the breakfast table. I was confused.

Then Mr. Harry noticed me and exclaimed, "Here you are."  
"Have you noticed the time?" He asked.  
I looked up at the clock and realized that it was half past 11. How can I sleep for so long? I wondered.  
"I'm sorry for keep you waiting. Have you had your breakfast?" I asked making a puppy face to get some sympathy.  
"Why! Did you think that we all would have kept waiting for you." Vinny said emerging from her bedroom.  
"Um... no!"  
"Well, we've had our breakfast and if you wish to eat something, you can ask Maria to cook it and I'm accompanying your dad to his office today, and after that I have to attend a tea party in which Brittany would be accompanying me as it's a mother-daughter special evening... that means you'll be alone in the house so be careful and remember not to open the door for anybody else but us."

I quickly nodded at her. Then she left with Brittany and Mr. Harry, and closed the door behind her. I smiled to myself and felt a lot happy... 'cause today I will be making the most discoveries as I can in my investigations. 


	11. Chat

So after having a hearty breakfast, I headed straight to see Maria to execute my plan and I must say that all the credit goes to movies for inspiring me to become a self-proclaimed detective.

I entered into the kitchen and talked with Miss Maria.  
"Hello Maria." I said as I stood next to her.  
"Good morning miss... do you need anything else." She replied.  
"Um... actually I am here to ask you a favor."  
"What is it?"  
"Actually I needed to get something from the market so..."  
"But sir Mrs. Vinny has asked me not to allow you to get out of this house."  
"Oh... but I need something urgently... oh! I have an idea, can you go to the market and buy me what I need?"  
"But."  
"Don't worry, it won't take long and I'll take care of the house... let me just do one thing I'll ask the driver to take you in the car, that way you'll not have to wait for any taxi."  
"Oh that's so nice of you miss. Where am I supposed to go?"  
Well, I knew it... a ride in luxury car can trap anyone, can't it?

"Oh... there's this store in the upper east side where I have given my dress for alteration and today is the last day to pick up otherwise it'll be sold." I said making a worried face.

"Fine I'll go." She said taking a piece of paper from my hand which had the address of the store where she was supposed to go... a store which she'll never be able to find... at least not until the entire fuel tank of the car is empty. Oh yes, I did something to the car... what did you think? I ain't too nice... sorry Maria!

After finishing my business with Maria, I quickly went to Mrs. Vinny's bedroom. Yes... the door was locked but I had a hairpin to unlock it. Yeah! I learned that from movies too.

I went inside the bedroom and looked around. 'Where should I start looking from?' I wondered. The cupboard! I quickly opened up Mrs. Vinny's cupboard and shuffled through all the shelves but couldn't find anything... then I looked down and noticed that there was a locker there... I tried to open it but it was locked and I didn't know the key code, and I knew that trying something randomly would just be a waste of time... so I decided to search Brittany's room instead.

I made my way upstairs to Brittany's room and it was unlocked. I went inside and searched through all the possible storage areas... and then I found something! There were a lot of pill bottles hidden in Brittany's closet... I took one of them which was empty and put in my pocket. Then I started going through all the documents. There were several medical reports and phone numbers of different doctors along with their names. I quickly penned down the names and phone numbers of the doctors that were there in the list, and then took her reports to my room and hid them under my pillow.

So now the question was why was Brittany taking all these pills and does anybody know anything about it except the obvious Vinny! Well, now my aim was to extract all these medical information and I knew from where I would be able to do so... Google!

I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly locked my room and went downstairs to open it.  
"Must be Maria." I murmured.  
But I was wrong, standing on my door was no one else but Juliet.  
"Hi." She said. "I'm here to..."  
"Apologize?" I completed her sentence.  
"Yes." She looked down at the floor.  
"Well, there's no need, I know why you behaved like that the other day... I have no grudge against you."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
"So can I come in? Well, actually I saw the Harry-Vinnys leaving the house in the morning... thought I can finally talk to you when they're not here."  
"Sure... come in."

I took her in and then closed the door and locked it. Then we sat on the couch with some lemon soda to sip.  
"So... how are you finding everyone here?" Asked Juliet.  
"Strange! Told you the other day."  
"Oh! I forgot... so I hope it's not too late to help?"  
"No... absolutely not... in fact you have come here at just the right time."  
"Really... oh I'm excited."  
"Ok, now let's come to the point."  
"Ok."  
"Can you tell me something about Brittany? Like you've watched her grow up right? Has she ever acted strange?"

"Well no... actually I don't know her very well. When she came here she was very young and quite inert I should say... so we never really did got along you know... it was always Lily for me. Yeah! I know my mother has told you everything."

"Yes, she has... but wait." I said after scrutinizing her words in my head, "You just said when Brittany came here... what did you mean by that? Your mother said when the Harry-Vinnys moved here only Lily was there and as far as my calculations go, Brittany wouldn't have been born by then."

"No... actually Brittany moved here after Vinny."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know?"  
"What? Just be clear."  
"Well... Vinny is Mr. Harry's second wife. She was Lily's stepmother and when she came here, Brittany didn't come along but after a few years Brittany came here... just a year before Lily's accident actually."  
"So who's Brittany?"  
"Well, she's Vinny's daughter... real daughter. My mother told me that Brittany had been fighting to get Annabell's custody from her ex-husband and that's why Brittany moved in the Woodsons family later on... that is after Rose got her custody."  
"No... this means Brittany is not Mr. Harry's real daughter."  
"Yes."  
"Juliet... I need to tell you something, but promise you won't tell this to anybody else."  
"Promise."  
"Just wait."

I rushed upstairs to my bedroom and brought all the medical reports and showed it to Juliet. Juliet looked at them and said, "I seriously don't know the meaning of all these medical terms... tell me how can I help you."

"Juliet I don't have any access to the Internet in this house... so can you just Google something and find anything relevant, and one more thing if you can just try to call these doctors maybe we'll know something."

"You know what... I would have never got my hand into this matter if it wasn't for you. But for you I'll do whatever I can... you remind me of Lily." She smiled but I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks."  
"I'll be going now... but don't worry I'll surely find out something very soon."  
"Ok... goodbye." I said.  
"Bye." She said and then left the house. I felt relieved that at least there was someone who cared for me now. 


	12. A Little Talk

The next morning I woke up early due to all the mind-boggling questions that were roaming in my mind. As usual everyone was asleep except Mr. Harry. He was sitting quietly on the front porch with a calm expression on his face.

"Good morning." I said.  
He was startled at my voice and said, "Oh! Woke up early today?"  
"I can ask you the same question I guess."  
He smiled at my answer and signaled me to sit next to me.  
"So have you settled in?" He asked.  
"Yes... very well. I feel very happy to be here now." I said.  
"Hmm... so now you're not annoyed or confused anymore?"  
"No... actually I have come to terms with my new life."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes... why do you doubt?"  
"Because you have never been so easy... you have always been very stubborn..." He said with a small laugh.  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"Um... nothing, Vinny must be up by now, I should leave." He quickly rushed into the house.  
What did he mean by... I've always been stubborn?

In the evening I sat down on my bed to take a nap as I was feeling extremely tired.  
And then I had a strange dream again.

"Lilly stop," said the man.  
The little girl kept running.  
"Stop or you will fall." The man said again.  
"I want candy." The girl said and she kept running.  
"Lily stop," the man said sternly while holding her hand, "Why are you so stubborn?"

I woke up with a shock. Why was I dreaming of Lily? Obviously, I couldn't see her face in my dream, but today I saw the man who was calling her... it was Mr. Harry, a younger version of him. But how can I see him in my dreams when in reality I have never seen him when he was young not even a photograph!  
Then the headache started again... oh God!  
"Alvin." I heard a voice at the door.  
I stood up and opened the door and found Brittany standing on the other side.  
"Brittany?" I said.  
"Why are you so surprised to see me?" She said making a face.  
"No... it's just that we don't talk that often, so I am just wondering what brought you here?"  
"Well... mother sent me. Even she thinks the same. So I am here to talk to you."  
"Ok... come in."

She stepped in and then hopped onto my bed.  
Well, if I were a fool I would have believed what Brittany just told me, but unfortunately I'm much more clever than she thinks I am.  
"So? What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.  
"Anything." She replied.  
"Wow! You've got Louis Vuitton's latest bag with you... oh I saw it on TV. Can I borrow it?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Sure, I say you can have it. Um... I think I've got something else for you."  
I did a deliberate attempt to see her reaction. I brought her a Barbie doll which I got from the orphanage.

"Here." I said, while handing her the Barbie. "Isn't it pretty?"  
"No... it's just a doll." She said making a face.  
Well, this was surprising... a 12-year-old girl was more interested in Louis Vuitton than Barbie doll... now that's interesting!  
"Ok... I guess I'll leave now." She said while rising up from the bed and then she picked up my bag and said, "And I'll be taking this with me."  
"Ok."  
The next thing I heard was the slam of a door.

Next day I was completely busy well not physically but mentally. I was busy jotting down all the clues and events on a piece of paper. And then I tried to connect all the dots but everything just seemed blank. I felt as if there was just few more pieces left to complete this puzzle, but the fact was without those few pieces I won t even get a clue about anything.

"Alvin." I heard Mrs. Vinny knocking on my door.

I stood up and opened up the door for her.  
"Um... do you need anything?" I asked.  
"No. I am here to tell you that I am going to my friend s house and I ll be dropping Brittany to school on my way, so you better take care of the house."  
For a while I wondered whether this was an information for me or and order, but then I just replied.  
"Yes! I will."  
Then she turned back and left the house through the front door taking Brittany along with her.

'Now, this is the time to talk to Juliet I guess.' I wondered.  
I carefully stepped out of the house and reached at Juliet s door.  
"Hi!" Juliet opened up the door for me.  
"Hello."  
"Come on in."  
I accepted her invitation and got in her house. Then Juliet took me to her bedroom and then we sat on her bed and chatted for a while. Soon, I realized that I didn t have much time and I should be getting back to business.

"Juliet?" I said.  
"Yes."  
"Did you find anything related to those medical reports?"  
"Yes, I tried to call that doctor but he just won t pick up. But don t worry I ll let you know as soon as possible."  
"What about the internet?"  
"Bad news my server s down for another week you ll have to wait."  
"Ok, but please let me know if you find something helpful."  
"Alright, I ll give you a call."  
"But I don t have a phone!"

"Don t worry." Said Juliet. Then she stood up from her bed and took out a phone from the drawer and handed it to me.  
"Now you do." She said.  
"But I can t keep it."  
"You have to if you want me to help you." She tried to blackmail me.  
"Fine but I ll return it to you.."  
"Yes, return it to me when you don t need it, ok but keep it for now.. will you?"  
"Yes, I will." 


	13. Flying Back

"Lily," said a lady.  
"Yes mom," said Lily.  
"Would you come with me?"  
"No... I'll go with dad."  
"No... I'll take you with me."

I wake up to see the morning light, but now these lights were of no use for me when my entire world is in darkness. The only thing that's disturbing me the most is why am I getting these dreams? Why is Lily coming in my dreams when I've never seen her and why am I not able to see her? Oh! I wonder when all these questions will come to an end?

In the evening we all left for dinner, Mr. Harry took us to one of the finest restaurants in New York and ordered the most mouth-watering dishes for us. The food came in no time and believe me... the food looked and tasted great... it was just superlative but then I wondered why Mr. Harry suddenly planned this evening and this time I got the answer without even asking.

"So did you like the food?" Asked Vinny.  
"Yes... it was just heavenly." I replied.  
"Hmm... you must be wondering about the sudden dinner plan?" Asked Mr. Harry.  
"Of course I am."  
"Well... you should know that today's a very special day for us. Today you can ask for anything you want."  
"Why... what's so special today?"  
"Um... you'll know."

No, he didn't tell me the exact answer as always but whatever it was must be very special because only a very big thing could have brought the shine in Mr. Harry's eyes as there is today.

"Ok... I guess I'll have to be patient." I sighed.

At night when we were returning home, I saw something very unusual. Juliet was sitting in the front porch of her house with her head bowed down. I found it very unusual to see her in the middle of the night sitting all alone outside her secure home but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even ask her what was wrong as the Woodsons were just next to me, but I waited... waited for the morning to come and break the news!

In the morning after having my breakfast the first thing I did was to call Juliet.  
"Hello," said Juliet.  
"Hey... Alice it's me... Alvin."  
"Of course I know it's my own number stupid."  
"Oh... sorry. I am so silly."  
"I know!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. So what made you call?"  
"Umm... actually I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Well, I need to meet you to ask that question."  
"Sure! Your place or mine?"  
"Of course yours!"  
"Ok, when?"  
"When Brittany leaves for school with Vinny."  
"Ok... I'll be waiting."

And then she hung up the phone and I waited for Vinny to leave.  
After Vinny left I sneaked out of the house to meet Juliet. Juliet and I were sitting in her study room when I finally asked her about the previous day.

"Juliet, I know it might sound a little annoying or maybe a bit too stupid but I saw you sitting in the front porch yesterday, late night and I just didn't feel ok. I mean..." I sighed. I just felt short of words.

"I know what you want to ask me. Actually, yesterday it was Lily's birthday and every time on her birthday I just can't sleep at night. It reminds that I lost my friend just a few days before her birthday. If I could have stopped her from going, she would have been celebrating her birthday with me till now," she sighed.

"You mean yesterday was Lily's birthday?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh!"

If it was Lily's birthday yesterday then why did Mr. Harry call it a special day? Maybe he's just gone crazy after losing his daughter, maybe hasn't come to terms with her death!

Suddenly I noticed Juliet looking at a photograph, she held it tightly and swiped one of her hands over the frame.

"What's it?" I asked.  
"It's Lily's photograph... when she was 11 years old." She said showing the photograph to me.

I looked at the photograph and suddenly felt like I've been hit by a meteor! The girl in the photograph... LILY seemed so familiar... it was... it was the same girl from my dreams... the girl whose voice I heard so clearly... the girl Mr. Harry was chasing... Mrs. Vinny was blackmailing... it was no one else but Lily!

I pressed the photograph against my chest and said, "I gotta go... and I'm taking this photograph with me, if you find something about those reports do call me, ok?"

I quickly rushed out of the house. Suddenly I felt like the puzzle in my head had started to solve.

I rushed into my bedroom and took the phone that Juliet had given me and dialed the only number I remembered so clearly. I heard the dial tone and then a lady picked up the phone and I recognized her voice immediately.

"Hello Ms. Fiona... it's me Alvin!"  
"Alvin... dear how are you?" She choked. I knew she would cry!  
"I need your help!" 


	14. Back Home

After talking to Miss Fiona and telling her everything that had happened with me since I have come to live with the Woodsons, I went downstairs and found Mr. Woodson sitting in the living room reading a newspaper and then his phone rang... well I knew this was going to happen and I also knew who was on the line, it was Ms. Fiona!

Well, Here's the point... Ms. Fiona and I have made a plan to solve the riddle which I have been trapped in!

So Miss Fiona called Mr. Harry and told him that he will need to send me to New York for a few days to complete some formalities... which of course was a lie! Mr. Harry agreed on this and told Vinny about it, but what s Mrs. Vinny without arguments... ha?

So she started, "But how can you send her to New York all alone? Don t you think she s too young and probably too naive to go to another city all alone?"  
"Yes, but we have to send her right?" Said Mr. Harry.  
"Ya! Let s do one thing, I will accompany her to New York."  
"Ok, that s cool!"  
Cool? This woman has burnt up all my plans... but do you think I'm too innocent... no! I won t let her ruin my plans like this.

The next day when Vinny was sitting in the backyard, I went inside her room and spread some lubricant on the floor... yes! My intentions are cruel yet clear!

Then I waited in the living room, but suddenly I noticed Mr. Harry climbing up the stairs, and at the same moment Vinny got up and entered the main hall. Now I wanted Vinny to get in the room and not Mr. Harry, so I made the silliest attempt to distract him.

"Mr. Harry!" I called up.  
He stopped in his way and then turned around to face me, "Yes?"  
"Um... actually I had a question for you."  
"No... not now I'm busy."  
"But it s a very simple question."  
"Ok... Vinny do me a favor please, bring that blue file while I attend to her questions."  
Yes! Plan successful... Mrs. Vinny climbed up and Mr. Harry ascended downstairs.  
"What s the question?" He asked.

"So what is 2+2?" I asked.  
"How silly is that... it s 4"  
"No, it's 22... hahaha!"  
And while I was busy faking a laughter, a loud thump was heard from the bedroom... Mission successful! 


	15. Big Fall

Bang!

Mr. Harry and I rushed upstairs and found Vinny lying on her back on the floor... yes, her ankle got twisted. I know I did a very mean act over here but I had no other choice and it's just a twisted ankle and no fractured bones.. yes, it could've been a fracture but God saved me from the guilt!

"Ow! It hurts," winced Vinny.  
"Don't worry honey, you'll be ok," said Mr. Harry while getting her up on bed.  
Then a doctor was called and Mrs. Vinny was confined to bed for over 2-3 days... mission successful!

Over the dinner table, I jumped on to the next step of my plan.  
"Mr. Harry, um... actually I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.  
"Call me dad." He replied.  
"I'm sorry, I-I just forgot... sorry!"  
"It's okay what do you want to talk about?"  
"Um... you know I have a flight to attend tomorrow... I mean I have to go to New York."  
"Yes... but we can postpone that for now. You know Vinny cannot travel."  
"Ya, but I can... I mean I can go alone. You originally wanted to send me alone, didn't you... so I can go alone now?"

"Well... I guess we'll postpone. What's there to hurry about?"  
"Well, you know it-it's... it's my birthday next week and I want to celebrate my birthday here with all of you. No... not that it's my real birth date, but every year in the orphanage I celebrated my birthday on the same date." Of course I lied.  
"Oh, then you'll have to go by tomorrow... but are you sure?"  
"Yes... yes, I... I can manage." I said scratching my head.

"Ok, then I'll drop you to the airport tomorrow morning and I'll call the orphanage authorities once to make sure that someone is there to pick you up when you arrive."  
"No... no there's no need to call them. Miss Fiona said she'll call again whenever they're free."  
"But when did you talk to her?"  
"When she called you... she called again and that time I received her call and..."  
"Fine, I'll see when she calls, otherwise I'll call them." He said and then left the dinning table.

I smiled to myself and then went into my bedroom.  
At about 11:00 pm I called Ms. Fiona... she told me she was having night duties these days so I had to call her at night only.  
"Hello?" She said as she received my call.  
"Hello Miss Fiona, it's me..." but before I could complete my sentence she said, "Felicia! You don't have to tell me. I remember your voice very clearly."  
I was speechless for a while, but then I gathered my consciousness and said, "Well, I called to give you a good news."  
"And what is it?"  
"I'm coming to New York tomorrow!"  
Well, she was absolutely delighted to hear this. After that I told her to call dad and assure him of everything and that was all.

Next day Mr. Harry dropped me to the airport and all I know is that the next moment I found myself back in New York... oh! How happy I felt, all the busy streets and hoardings, how much I missed it.

I stepped out of the airport, hired a taxi and headed straight towards the orphanage.

When I arrived at the orphanage, I quickly scrutinized the entire building once again.  
"This place hasn't changed a bit." I thought but then I realized that it has only been a month since I've left this place, but my world is moving too fast that it seems to be a year-long.

I paced towards the front door and rang the bell. The door was opened by a new house lady who looked at me strangely and said, "How can I help you?"  
"Hello... I'm Alvin. I'm here to meet-"  
"Miss Fiona, right?"  
"Yes, but how do you know?"  
"She told me that you were coming... come on in!"  
She welcomed me inside the orphanage. Oh my, this place felt so much like home, no wonder ten years of my life passed by so smoothly over here.  
"Alvin." I heard Miss Fiona behind me.

I turned around to face her and the next thing I knew, that I was crushed into a tight embrace by her. She hugged me so tightly, I nearly suffocated to death.  
"Oh... you look so pretty." She said while taking my face in her hands.  
"Thanks." I said while holding back my tears.

"Now come in." She said and I followed her into the conference room. Well, it wasn't a very grand room that you usually think of when you hear the word conference room, but it was a very small room with a set of chairs and a table, along with a bookshelf.

I sat on a chair and Mrs. Fiona took a chair opposite me and said, "So? What is it that's disturbing you?"  
"I told you about the strange behavior of almost everyone in the family except Mr. Woodson who seems quite normal to me, but that doesn't mean he is not hiding something from me."

"So what brought you here? How can I help you?"  
"Um... well there's just a small favor I ask for?"  
"You know Felicia I'll go to any extent to help you... just ask."  
"It might seem silly, but when I first came here or should I say when I was brought here, did anyone take any picture of me?"

"Yes, we keep that for records."  
"You mean when I came here you took my photo?"  
"Yes, we did."  
"That's great... can you just show me that photograph."  
"But why do you-?"  
"Well, that's a long story, I'll tell you when my doubts are cleared up, now please can I see that picture."

"Ok, wait here, I'll be back in few minutes."  
I waited for Ms. Fiona to return with my fingers crossed... I just hope the pieces of the puzzle start taking shape.  
"Here you are." Ms. Fiona startled me as she came in and kept a heavy blue-colored file in front of me.  
"Have a look." She instructed.

With shivering hands I opened up the file and noticed a form with all the necessary details on it. And with a heart beating as hard as a hammer I looked at the passport size photograph clipped at the one corner of the form... the girl in the picture was Lily which means that I... I'm Lily!

Oh! How was I unaware of my own identity all this time? How did I lose my memory? How? Yes... one point is clear that I'm Lily and if I'm not wrong, the Woodson's surely know about it. But now the question is, why were they trying to hide my own identity from me?

"Uh!" I exclaimed.  
"What happened?" Asked Miss Fiona.  
"You know what Miss Fiona when I came to New York this time, I thought I would run away somewhere far from the Harry-Vinny's mansion, but now I'm not running away anywhere because now I know how wrong I was when I thought that I didn't belong to that place, because now I've come to realize that the only place I belong is there... it's my own home. And now I just want to know that who kept me away from my house for so long... who kept me in dark for so many years? And I won't back down Miss Fiona... I won't back down." 


	16. Get Back

I was frozen... I was just not able to stand up from the office chair. For a moment I thought, I should straight away get back home and ask them about everything, but my conscience told me that the matter wasn't as straight as it appeared to me.

Then I just sat quietly and gazed at the blue file in front of me. The blue color of the file suddenly reminded me of something... yes, it was that blue diary which was kept in the library of the mansion in New York. I remembered I saw it while I was taking a tour around the house, but somehow I wasn't able to read it. Yes, you must be thinking what's that diary got to do with all this, but my heart said there is a connection between that diary and my life.

"Miss Fiona, I guess I know where to begin from," I said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I need to get back to the Harry-Vinny's mansion which is here in New York and find that diary."  
"Which diary?"  
"I'll tell you about that later on, but for now I need to get there as soon as possible."  
I got up from the chair and headed towards the door. Just before walking out I turned around and said, "Miss Fiona thanks!" And then I left her with a smile on my face.

On my way to the Harry-Vinny's mansion, my mind was trying to jot down all the clues. Well, one thing was very much clear that I am Lily and I lost my memory after the accident, which took place 12 years ago... I was brought in the orphanage after that. Back at home everyone thought I'm dead, everyone! Mr. Harry, Vinny, Juliet, everyone but now the question was that how did they know that I was alive and after so many years when they finally got me back... Why did they try to hide my identity from me or are they actually unaware of the fact that I'm Lily? No, this can't be true, they always knew that I'm Lily and that's why they adopted me, there was no other reason for my adoption. Ok, so one of the questions I was running after is answered... I've found the reason for my adoption, but still there are a lot of questions left unanswered.

Suddenly, while I was looking out the window of the taxi something clicked my mind.

I remembered the conversation of Vinny and Mr. Harry that I had overheard in California.

Flashback

"What are you talking about? This is just impossible, remember what the doctor's said?" Said Mr. Harry.  
"I know but I don't want to take any risks." Said Mrs. Vinny in a very harsh manner.  
'What risks were they talking about?' I wondered.  
"Even if that happens, what's wrong about it?" Harry continued arguing.  
"Look, it can lead to a fatal end. Don't you realize? Look! I don't want to hear any further arguments, clear? She is not going to attend any school here." Said Mrs. Vinny, finally ending the conversation and a silence developed.  
But her last words made it very clear that they were talking about me.

Right, Vinny was the one who insisted Mr. Harry to hide my identity... but why was she talking about the doctors. What the doctors could've said?

Oh! I will just go insane.

The taxi stopped and I got out of it and went towards the mansion. The gate was obviously locked, but now when I have risked so much, trespassing wasn't a big deal.

Well, don't mistake me for being a very fragile chipmunk, there's a tomboy hidden in me and now it was time to let it come out. I took off my sandals and held on to the grill of the gate very tightly. And with all my might, I made my way up to the gate and jumped. And hey, I was inside the mansion. Now the only problem was to make my way inside the house. There was no way I could open the front door, so I went on the back side of the house. And with the help of a stone, I broke one of the big glass window and then squeezed myself through it, and I was finally inside the house.

Believe me, this house looked so spooky that for once I thought of abandoning it but no, I am not too feeble... I decided to stay.

I first switched on my torch that I had borrowed earlier from Ms. Fiona and started moving ahead.

Alright, I know what you must be thinking... I'm alone in the house, so why didn't I switch on the lights? But wait, it's not that I'm interested in making this whole investigative thing a bit more, but it's just that I don't want any outsider to see any lights in an abandoned house.

I made my way towards the library, and as soon as I reached there I switched on the lights and started searching for the blue diary.

The diary was no longer at the place where I saw it last time. Is it possible that someone might've stolen it or what? But if this is true... if someone took that diary with him or her, this meant that the diary contained something important... something that wasn't meant to be revealed... a secret!

I started walking across the library in confusion... I was feeling so disappointed and frustrated at the same time.

"It seems like crashing into this house is just all wasted." I spoke aloud.  
I sat on the floor in disappointment with my back leaned against the bookshelf. I almost felt like crying... I looked down at the floor with disappointment, but to my surprise I found out a newspaper clipping lying on the floor.  
I picked it up and read the headline... "The Treacherous Duo!"  
And below it was a photograph of Vinny and Brittany.

Before I could have understood anything, my mobile phone rang.  
I picked it up to hear Juliet's voice on the other end.  
"Alvin." She said in a queer voice.  
"Juliet... what happened, you sound so excited?" I asked.  
"Leave that and tell me where the hell are you? I've been trying to meet you since morning, but you're nowhere around and you're unreachable."  
"Well, that's because right now I'm in New York."  
"What? What are you doing in New York?"  
"Well, that's a long story... but you tell me what's the reason you called for?"  
"Oh... yes! Well, I was finally able to access the internet and also speak to the doctor who prescribed those medicines for Brittany."  
"That's a good news... tell me what did you find out?"  
"Well... I know you won't be too happy to hear it."  
"C'mon, break the suspense."  
"Well..."  
And before she could say anything the phone got disconnected... no signal! 


	17. Hypopituitarism

Damn! Why has this happened to me?

I stood up with the newspaper piece in my hand and stared at it for a while. Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Oh, thank god the phone's reachable now," said Juliet.  
"Yes. Anyway tell me what did you find out."  
"Hmm... well even I'm a bit confused about what the doctors said... I mean it's hard to believe."  
"What?"  
"Ok... Brittany is suffering from a disorder called Hypopituitarism!"

"What does that mean?"  
"Well, it's a hormonal disorder which retards or stops the growth of a person after a certain age... so the person's height, weight etc. remain much less than it should be... Well, to say clearly a person looks much younger than their age and at the same time this disease should not be confused with dwarfism."

"You mean Brittany... is.. is..." Oh... I was at a loss of words. I was literally shocked!  
"Yes... Brittany is not 12-year old, and according to the doctors she's actually a 20-year old girl."  
"What?"  
"Yes, even I refuse to believe it."  
"What else?"

"Well, the doctors said that Brittany first came for a treatment when she was actually 7-year old because this was the time when her parents saw the symptoms, and they tried to get her treated but the treatment failed. The doctors suggested her some pills that would help her maintain a healthy weight and thus keep her body a bit balanced and those pills turned out to be the ones you found out in her closet. Her parents stopped meeting the doctors after a regular follow-up for a few years and the doctors don't know why?"

"Is that all?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, hmmm... thanks for doing so much for me.. you've always been my best friend." I said with eyes my filled with tears and then the line got disconnected again.  
I tried to call her back but the signal was gone.  
"Huh!" I exclaimed in air.

I leaned my back against the wall and started thinking about it all. Brittany's disease came as a big surprise to me but after all this one thing has become quite clear and that is that Brittany and Vinny are not my well-wishers. Now the entire puzzle has been fixed but there's just one thing missing and that is, what happened the night when I was leaving for New York?

Suddenly my head started spinning. I sat down groaning with pain and then I saw that incident flashback in front of my eyes... I saw a younger me traveling in a car with Vinny beside me... but the whole scene was quite hazy, and then I saw the door of the car opened and someone pushed me out of the fast-moving car in the hills... the last thing I saw was Vinny's grin.

"Huh!" I gaped at the ceiling.

Vinny was the one who tried to kill me... she was the one who kept me away from my father for so long but why? Was it because she just wanted to get rid of me and only wanted my father to pay attention to her or is it something else?

And even if she wanted nothing else than just my dad then why is she hiding the fact that Brittany is not her daughter but a 20-year old girl. Also I wonder how is Brittany related to her and why did she bring her here?

I remember that Juliet mentioned to me earlier that Brittany came much after the marriage of Vinny with my dad but why did she come at all? Why was she pretending to be her daughter?

And then here's this newspaper clipping... all of this points to only one thing... Vinny and Brittany are criminals and my father is definitely not safe with them.

I tried to call my father immediately but it was unreachable. Oh! I just hated it... the fact of feeling so helpless at this moment.

I stepped out of the library just to head back to the orphanage and get some help from Miss Fiona but as soon as I came into the lobby the lights went off.

I stared around in darkness and that's when my heart sunk to ground zero! I heard loud footsteps from behind and then a woman's voice.

Well, the situation turned to a nightmare when the woman started to sing -

_"This slope is treacherous This path is reckless."_  
_Then she paused._

_And then she continued again._  
_"This hope is treacherous,_  
_This daydream is dangerous,_  
_This hope is treacherous,_  
_And I...I...I like it!"_

And then the entire mansion was filled with the most devilish laughter, one could have ever heard.

"Hahhahaaha... aaahhaaaah!"


	18. Surprise

I looked around in horror and suddenly the light was back. I winced as the rays of light hit my pupil and then I looked at her. She was now standing right in front of me with the most cruel expression on her face... she was... Vinny!

"You?" I said.  
"I know it's not a surprise, right? You turned out to be more clever than I thought and already found out the truth yourself." She said with a smirk.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Why did you try to kill me?"  
"Ah! You are already starting on the business... don't you want to know how come I am here?"  
I didn't say anything and waited for her to reply herself.

"Well... my leg wasn't broken! The time when I entered the room I noticed that there was something on the floor... I just pretended to fall... just to let you carry on with your plan. I just wanted to boost your moral and then watch you fall way down from the skyscraper you were trying to climb." She finished it off with a small laugh.

"That means you knew that-"  
"Yeah, right I knew that you have almost unraveled our secret... I mean Brittany's not too naive that she won't have noticed that the medical reports were missing along with a pill can?"

"Yes. Of course she isn't naive... I should have expected that from her if I would have known she's a 20-year-old just in time." I said looking straight at her and saw her expressions change.

"Huh? So you've carried your investigations that far."  
"Yes, and now you're just standing at brim of losing."  
"Yeah, right... I'm gonna lose... lose after waiting for so many years? No way dear!"  
I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look when I knew you were up to something, I also expected that in New York you would be again up to some mischief, so I have come with all the preparations... and considering the fact that you've got so many information gathered, I guess I'll have to put my plan in action."

"What do you mean?"  
"Uh! Why do you pretend to be so dumb?"  
"Why don't you put is straight?"  
"Alright... my intentions are to kill you right away... something which I failed to do 10 years ago."

"Yeah... I remember that now... I know who I am?"  
"Really... Lily? Wow! You're quite a detective. And what else do you know?"  
"Well, most of it... I know you tried to kill me. Brittany and you must be some criminals to have been declared by the newspapers as treacherous." I said while showing her the newspaper clipping I had found earlier.

"Wow! So you're lucky enough to find that clipping too! Okay, let me do you a favor."  
"What favor?"  
She handed me the blue diary that I came searching for in New York and said, "Isn't it what you were looking for in this house?"  
"Yeah, but..."

"I know... I know you must be wondering how do I know about it? Remember that day when you were looking around the house... luckily for me Brittany saw you going into the library and then she followed you and dropped a vase to distract you, just before you looked at the diary... and just to secure my position I took that diary with me while going to California."

Huh! She raced her mind to such a point even when I didn't even doubt her!  
"Alright," she continued. "Now that you have the diary that you were looking for so eagerly, why don't you open up and look at it?"

I stared blankly at her face and then at the diary. I sat on the chair that was placed next to me, and I opened it up and saw that it was filled with various newspaper clippings.  
"The clipping that you saw must've fallen down from this diary." She said while I was busy looking at those clippings.

Well, one of the things that was clear from all these clippings was that, Annabell and Rose were con women and they have conned about dozens of people until now, and my father is their new target. But the question is why did she wait for too long?

Looking at all these pictures and reading about their evil deeds, my patience just broke and I screamed at her, "Who are you and what do you want from my family?"

"Well, that's a long story."  
"But I guess I have enough time to hear that."  
"Yes. You do... so let's just entertain you for the last time in your life... let's make you hear the last story of your life. And believe me this story's beginning was planned by me and its end will be decided by me too, and it won't be a happy ever after." She said in a voice that hissed in my ears.

Then she turned her back and looked at the window. The sun had just begun to set. She turned around facing me with a smile and began, "Once upon a time..." and then she laughed out and the entire mansion again echoed the evil laughter that pierced my ears. 


	19. Evil Mom

After hearing the entire story I was just taken aback. What surprised me the most was the way Vinny had planned everything. On one side I wondered why this was happening with me and on the other side I thought I am so lucky to have survived after the accident. Yes, I was heartbroken, but I didn't have to back up so I said, "That's why you didn't let me go to school and talk to anyone in the neighborhood right?"

"Do I still need to explain?" She said cockily.  
"No... I have understood everything."  
"Great then, but you're still missing something."  
"What?"

"I haven't told you the end of the story yet!'' She said walking towards me.  
I inched back and she kept coming near me.  
"Well, well, well... I told you this story won't have a happy ending." She said and pointed a gun towards me and said, "So after a wait of ten years... you are finally going to rest in peace. You know what? This time I am going to shoot you up... no you are going to shoot yourself."

"I'm not that stupid."  
"I know that but that's what the entire world is going to think."  
"You're wrong..."  
"Maybe they won't believe me but they will believe you."  
"What?"  
"This time your death will be a suicide case."

She brought her gun near my head and asked me to sit on the chair. With her other hand she took out a pen and a piece of paper and then said, "Alright, now you'll have to sit down and write what I tell you."

I sat down with shaking hands and started writing what she dictated... after completing what she said she snatched the paper away from me and said while looking at it... "Very well." Then let out her devilish laughter once again and read aloud the entire letter, " I, Alvin is writing the last letter of my life... miserable life. For so many years I have been trying to struggle with my own identity and loneliness. Yes, I did find a family at last but despite all the comfort and luxury, I couldn't find that satisfaction and instead I just lost myself in the puzzle of my memory. Here in New York I finally found out about who I actually am but that just makes me feel more lost. After 17 years of a tiring life I am laying myself to rest... Forever!"

Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! She laughed.  
"You won't get away with what you've sown." I snapped at her.  
"Ah! So you still have the guts to argue girl."  
"Believe me... this isn't the end."  
"Are you sure?" She hissed.

Then she smirked at me and started to pull the trigger... I closed my eyes in fear and saw the face of my mother... all the memories had started to come back... the good and the bad but what disappointed me was that the last memory of my life is going to remind me of my defeat. My eyes were still closed and the last thing I heard was BOOM sound of the gunshot. 


	20. Death

After hearing the entire story I was just taken aback. What surprised me the most was the way Vinny had planned everything. On one side I wondered why this was happening with me and on the other side I thought I am so lucky to have survived after the accident. Yes, I was heartbroken, but I didn't have to back up so I said, "That's why you didn't let me go to school and talk to anyone in the neighborhood right?"

"Do I still need to explain?" She said cockily.  
"No... I have understood everything."  
"Great then, but you're still missing something."  
"What?"

"I haven't told you the end of the story yet!'' She said walking towards me.  
I inched back and she kept coming near me.  
"Well, well, well... I told you this story won't have a happy ending." She said and pointed a gun towards me and said, "So after a wait of ten years... you are finally going to rest in peace. You know what? This time I am going to shoot you up... no you are going to shoot yourself."

"I'm not that stupid."  
"I know that but that's what the entire world is going to think."  
"You're wrong..."  
"Maybe they won't believe me but they will believe you."  
"What?"  
"This time your death will be a suicide case."

She brought her gun near my head and asked me to sit on the chair. With her other hand she took out a pen and a piece of paper and then said, "Alright, now you'll have to sit down and write what I tell you."

I sat down with shaking hands and started writing what she dictated... after completing what she said she snatched the paper away from me and said while looking at it... "Very well." Then let out her devilish laughter once again and read aloud the entire letter, " I, Alvin is writing the last letter of my life... miserable life. For so many years I have been trying to struggle with my own identity and loneliness. Yes, I did find a family at last but despite all the comfort and luxury, I couldn't find that satisfaction and instead I just lost myself in the puzzle of my memory. Here in New York I finally found out about who I actually am but that just makes me feel more lost. After 17 years of a tiring life I am laying myself to rest... Forever!"

Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! She laughed.  
"You won't get away with what you've sown." I snapped at her.  
"Ah! So you still have the guts to argue girl."  
"Believe me... this isn't the end."  
"Are you sure?" She hissed.

Then she smirked at me and started to pull the trigger... I closed my eyes in fear and saw the face of my mother... all the memories had started to come back... the good and the bad but what disappointed me was that the last memory of my life is going to remind me of my defeat. My eyes were still closed and the last thing I heard was BOOM sound of the gunshot. 


	21. It's All Over

My whole body became numb. I wasn't able to move a single limb and that wasn't because I was shot by the gun but because I was still alive... Alive to see Vinny lying on the floor growling with pain as she had been shot by Alice.

Yes, I didn't expect it to happen but as soon as Vinny was about to shoot me up, Juliet came in time and shot her up. And the gunshot I heard was from Juliet's gun... I was just stunned!  
"Juliet!" I said in a small voice.

But before she could've said anything, I saw my dad following her in with a bunch of cops accompanying him, and quickly arresting Vinny and taking her away. Well, she had just been shot in the leg by Juliet, so this just means that she won't die but obviously from now on she won't be living a better life either.

After the cops were gone I moved forward to face my dad and Juliet.  
"Dad... Juliet... ho-how?" I was confused.  
"I know Alvin - oh sorry Bob!" She said scratching her head.  
"How do you know that I am Bob?" I said scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, remember the last time you called me, you said that I'll always be your best friend and that's when I realized that you were Bob. You know it may sound exaggerated but... there was a voice inside my head telling me that I should help you... you need me and then..."

"And then..." My father started speaking, "She came up to me and asked me if I knew that you were Bob and then I told her everything. She told me about everything that you were up to and we called at the orphanage. And Miss Fiona told me that you just left after checking the documents, she told me that you were saying something about 'everything's clear'. And I realized that you must've figured out about your identity... worried about what would happen next, I headed straight down here with Alice on my private jet... phew! But when we reached here, we saw through the window that you were held at gunpoint by that devil in disguise. Juliet quickly snatched gun from the cops and came in and did a brilliant job!" He finished speaking.

"Ah! I feel like my life is nothing but a Bollywood movie vamps, plans and a best friend who saves my life." I said letting out a sigh.  
"Maybe, but I don't remember watching a Bollywood movie in which a boy has Hypopituitarism and fools everyone around to be a 12-year-old kid!" She said and started laughing.

"Speaking of which we almost forgot about Brittany, what about her?" I asked.  
"Well, she's back at the mansion daydreaming about how her mother sorry 'sister' is going to bring us all down... poor thing!" Said Mr. Harry smiling and it was the first time I saw him smiling like that.

"Oh! So what do we do about her?" I asked.  
"Nothing... we'll get back and give her the good news but in my own way." Said Juliet grinning at me.  
"What do you mean by in your way?"  
"Well, wait and watch!" She said.  
"Ok... fine so let's get back I'm completely exhausted."

And then Juliet and Mr. Harry turned around to get back. Just when Mr. Harry was about to walk through the door I said, "Dad!"

And then without hearing another word, he quickly pulled me up in a tight hug. "Hey! You've an entire life ahead to show your fatherly love sir." Said Juliet who was waiting impatiently outside.

"Yeah... I know." I said rolling my eyes and then all of us headed straight towards the airport.  
When we reached back to New York's mansion, we found Brittany sitting on the couch in the living room sipping a cup of coffee. As soon as she saw all three of us entering in the living room, her eyes went wide and believe me the ' how can this happen' expression on her face was completely humorous.

"Hello Brittany!" I said while crossing my arms across my chest. "I know what you must be wondering... how am I back here alive, right?"  
"Wh-what are you saying?" She said nervously.

"Well, I guess an adult would understand it... right!"  
"Where's Vinny?"  
"Don't worry in a few minutes you'll be there too." I said grinning widely at her.  
And all I could see was a pale Brittany standing in front of me. 


End file.
